riseofkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Rot
MIND ROT: Not much is understood about Mind Rot, and even less of any cure. Originating in Winterbane, the disease is contracted from wild animals such as wolves and occasionally passed from human to human. It is believed by the local Valgard inhabitants to be a bad omen, or a punishment from Vintas, the wolf spirit. An outbreak is said to signify growing dishonor among the pack, or deviance from the path of Vintas. Indeed, the Mercenaries Guild had quickly grown in power in the years preceding the plague. With high expectations and hungry ambitions, the mercenaries set their eyes northwards to Borealis and further. As their prepared their men and their weapons, the values of old withered away and the path of Vintas faded. Now, as Mind Rot swept northwards through the lands, more and more accusing Valgardian eyes turned to the guild as the source of the dishonor. There is a possibility that the cure to Mind Rot lies in the hands of the Sarrowmerk - but the price of their aid is another story. HISTORY: The first case of Mind Rot was that of Kjor Iceborne - having disappeared for longer than usual in his journeys into the woods, he returned with a gaunt, pale face and vanished into his isolated cabin. Nothing was seen of him for days, only faint thumping could be heard during the night for those who listened. Eventually Rhisereld and Ymgarl approached the eerily quiet cabin - and Kjor was found in an animalistic rage. Bursting through the door, he attacked the two with wounds to his chest and a frothing mouth. He was subdued, but not before biting Ymgarl and spreading the terrible disease. Kjor was dragged back into the cabin and restrained, but he later drowned in his own blood, too weak to turn his head. The second case of Mind Rot was that of Ymgarl - suffering a terrible fever and a previous infected wound in his back, he staggered into the Traveller's Cave with Rhisereld. Locked in the back room and restrained, he remained there for a night and a day. While his fever endured and his infected wound showed little signs of improving, he seemed to show no signs of madness... yet. Concerned for his life, Rhisereld travelled north in search of a cure for him. The third case of Mind Rot was that of Rhisereld - travelling north from Valgard and past Winter's Guard, the symptoms began to show as she reached Borealis. She stumbled into the Powdery Keg and asked for a room, requesting that the innkeeper lock her inside. Naught could be heard for hours, until the thumping of feet and the shattering of glass sounded upstairs. Rhisereld was attempting to break out of the room in a wild rampage, but the innkeepers, realising what had been brought to the Powdery Keg, barricaded her in. Left to her own devices, she slammed herself against the door for hours, scrabbling through the broken window of the door. Eventually she succumbed to the disease and her wounds, losing consciousness on the inn floor. She was bandaged and restrained in the isolated inn, but the damage was done. Mind Rot had been brought to Borealis. Since that time the disease has quickly spread through the lands, infecting Ironton, Oakdale and even far-reaching Loth Cove. In the presence of the disease, a strange fungus began to grow on the walls and overtake the other plants. It was limited to places of moisture and warmth in Valgard such as the Traveller's Cave, but as the disease swept north into warmer climates the growth of the fungus quickly spiralled out of control. CATCHING THE DISEASE: Mind Rot is contracted through: - Bites from an infected animal or person, or - Coming into contact with blood, saliva or other body fluids, if you have any cuts or abrasions. - Coming into contact with fungus, if you have any cuts or abrasions - Inhaling the fungus, in enclosed areas overrun with the disease. - Eating the fungus, if you are brainless enough. Places you can catch the disease: Kjor's cabin: infested with Mind Rot fungus. The Powdery Keg: infested with Mind Rot fungus. The Traveller's Cave: currently inhabited by an infected, Ymgarl. Ironton medical quarters: currently inhabited by an infected, Yorin Stoutfist. The Lonely Stingray: currently inhabited by an infected, Rhisereld. Wolves: Anywhere, but most of all in Winterbane. Other infected: Maylin SYMPTOMS OF THE DISEASE: In most cases, the time between infection and the first symptoms ranges from a day to a month. Many people may be completely unaware that they have Mind Rot until the symptoms reveal themselves, by which time they have potentially infected dozens of others. The symptoms of Mind Rot are split into three district stages: the early stage, the manic stage and the post-manic stage. In the early stage, victims may experience symptoms such as: -Fever -Loss of feeling in an area of the body -Numbness and tingling -Restlessness -Fatigue Some victims will recover at this point, but most will move into the manic stage after 6 to 24 hours. As they transition into the manic stage, they may also have difficulty coordinating and swallowing and experience muscle spasms and paranoia. A victim with Mind Rot it not mindlessly driven to bite others. They attack or lash out because they feel threatened, trapped, or paranoid to the extent that they must fight off any who come near them. Most victims die during the manic stage due to the injuries they inflict upon themselves, or extensive damage to their nervous system causing respiratory failure and death. During the manic stage, the victim may experience symptoms such as: -Difficulty swallowing -Drooling -Convulsions -Loss of muscle function -Muscle spasms -Paranoia -Anxiety -Hallucinations -Delirium The few who survive the manic stage for more than a day will transition into the post-manic stage. The victim has survived and successfully fought off the disease, but will have extensive damage to the nervous system and may be entirely unable to function. They will remain confused and possibly delirious, but are no longer violent. The victim at this point may still be contagious. During the post-manic stage, the victim may experience symptoms such as: -Delirium -Severe dehydration (due to inability to swallow and drooling) -Fatigue -Shaking -Muscle spasms or weakness -Loss of muscle function -Slurring of speech The victim may make a slow recovery from this stage, though some of the symptoms have been known to linger for life. THE FUNGUS: Mindrot is a fungus based infection that rapidly consumes both plant life and the minds of animals. It takes two entirely different forms - the disease incubated inside humans and animals, and the physical fungus that seems to follow the infection wherever it is carried. The fungus easily transitions between these two forms. A carrier of the disease expells the fungus through breath and bodily fluids such as saliva and blood. The fungus takes hold wherever it falls, dominating the area at an alarming pace - soon floors, walls, even entire buildings may be overrun. Once the fungus has dominated an area, it in turn will begin to infect individuals. Most infection occurs when a cut or abrasion comes into contact with the fungus, though the result is the same if one is brainless enough to ingest it. In severe cases of fungus in an enclosed space, it is also possible to become infected through the air. A vicious cycle forms, with the infected spreading the fungus, and the fungus in turn infecting others. This makes Mind Rot extremely contagious and effective at spreading itself huge distances in a very small amount of time - a classic plague. Wherever Mind Rot fungus grows, blight and decay follows. It will choke the life out of its competition, simply overrunning plants and foliage until they wither and die. The fungus thrives in warm, moist climates, sometimes even leaving enclosed buildings and overrunning the outdoors - leading to ecological disaster. That being said, fungus does not fair well in the freezing Valgardian climate. It grows slowly in areas such as warm caves and homes, but the outside eye may see nothing of the infestation. CURE: As rumours and incidents of the plague known as mind rot swept from the south northwards, the self proclaimed King of Stormhammer embarked on a journey to the county of Sarrowmerk in search of the Druidic Order. In hope to cease this outbreak before more lives were lost. Due to the current relations with the Valgardians, brought upon from the Mercenaries Guild in which the source of the disease originated. No deal was made. It is believed the druids are researching the plague but currently show no interest in preventing its inevitable spread. There is currently no known cure for Mind Rot, but the possibility of salvation lingers tantalisingly over Elysion. Should the Druidic Order be persuaded to aid the Houses, the horror of the plague may soon be over. NOTES: Mind Rot is very closely modelled on rabies, however it is not exactly the same. The major differences are that the survival rate of Mind Rot is significantly higher (otherwise nobody would agree to catch it) and that Mind Rot is a fungal infection rather than a viral one. You are not, under any circumstances, forced to become infected by anybody. Participating in this RP is entirely optional. Even if you are bitten or scratched, you have a chance to not be infected. The disease can even remain dormant until you are ready to RP it.